<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I JUST NEED THIS! OKAY?! by UntoldGalaxies (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642728">I JUST NEED THIS! OKAY?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UntoldGalaxies'>UntoldGalaxies (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Commentary, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Random &amp; Short, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UntoldGalaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting my rage inspired fix-it version of the finale just so I can heal and move on. Not an ideal ending by any means but TOLERABLE at least. The bare minimum of what we deserved. If anyone wants to write this in an actual skillful way, please do, since this reads more like an angry prompt than a fic lmao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I JUST NEED THIS! OKAY?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean goes for that drive because surewhynot (I'm a little lost but fair enough). </p><p>He stops for a moment on the bridge to look at the scenery and reflect. </p><p>*wing flaps* </p><p>"Hello Dean." Tada it's Cas. They share some thoughtful eye magic. (WAS THAT SO HARD?!)</p><p>Cut to Sammy living his best life (but fix that goddamn makeup, like jesus fuck that was bad). </p><p>When Sam arrives in heaven, he first sees Dean and Cas, relaxed and happy lookin' like an old married couple like they live together in heaven or something. (omg they were roommates)</p><p>They have their brotherly reunion moment. Maybe even a bunch of the other departed characters are there too. </p><p>Since I am not greedy and will accept Destiel crumbs, Dean and Cas can just seem real close and share looks and I would be satisfied. </p><p>I know a Destiel kiss would be asking for too much but maybe like driving off into the heaven sunset together while they share a kiss? Idk man I feel like that would heal my gay soul. I don't care if it's cliche, we deserve it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't wait to read all the alternate endings and fix-its that will inevitably be posted in the upcoming weeks. I'm sure they will be much more creative and detailed than this rant I just shat out. If you do write a fic from this prompt, gift it to me please cuz I'd love to read it! Once I have those better versions in my brain, I can forget the official one. Like the ending of Game of Thrones or How I Met Your Mother. It just didn't happen. It doesn't exist. Dead to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>